


Complete

by NamelessC



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Devil's Nest, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessC/pseuds/NamelessC
Summary: He closed his eyes, listening to the splatters of liquid being drowned out by overlapping laughing voices.[...]This whole scene might have been one of the few single times where he felt so… complete.-------------First time writing Greed.Practice for writing senses.





	Complete

It was a slow day at the Devil's Nest, barely anyone else than his chimeras were littering around on the multiple dark purple bar stools and at the few wooden tables.  
He closed his eyes, listening to the splatters of liquid being drowned out by overlapping laughing voices.  
Releasing the tension in his muscles, he leaned back, feeling the soft fabric of the single green couch give way to his weight, accompanied by the rustling and shuffling of fabric, quite possibly only heard by him, the other patrons too absorbed in their own world, or just too far away.  
But for him, this, the sensations right now, were his world. He needn't be concerned about threats from others, he had his ~~frien~~ henchmen now, nor did he need to obey any orders, he was his own boss from now on.  
This whole scene might have been one of the few single times where he felt so… complete.  
Even though he'd never admit it to anyone else.


End file.
